Surprise!
by ChocolateBar2013
Summary: AJ tries to throw a surprise birthday party for Big Mac, but can she prepare everything without him finding out?
1. Introduction

**Hi, guys! Here's my first MLP story! It takes place on July 26. Enjoy! If that's anyone's birthday, then Happy Birthday 2 months in advance! If you have any title suggestions, ****_please_**** either PM me or review the story with them. **

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville. Everypony was enjoying the day the Solar Princess brought. It was _especially _so over at Sweet Apple Acres. You see, not only had there been a _much _bigger haul than usual, but Big Macintosh was celebrating his 23rd birthday in 2 weeks.

Big Macintosh is a stallion of few words, but is very kind. He has an amaranth coat, moderate sap green eyes, an orange mane and a matching tail which he cuts short, and wears his father's yoke around his neck. He has a green apple sliced in half for a cutie mark, and has the same freckles as his sister Applejack.

Applejack is not only one of Big Macintosh's younger sisters, but a member of the Mane 6 and the Element of Honesty. She has a gamboge coat, the same eye color as her brother, and a Pale light grayish olive mane. She wears her father's Stetson, and her cutie mark is 3 red apples in a triangle.

Big Macintosh and Applejack were storing their haul in the silo, to save for recipes and what not.

Once they were finished, they went back to the main house where Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were waiting for them.

Granny Smith, as her name suggests, is Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Apple Bloom's grandmother. She has a Light lime green coat, Light brilliant orange eyes, a light gray mane, wears an orange scarf with apples on it, and has an apple pie for a cutie mark.

Apple Bloom is the youngest member of the Apple family and the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She has a pale light grayish olive coat, her grandmother's eyes, a brilliant amaranth mane, and wears her mother's light brilliant crimson bow. She, _much_ to her chagrin, still has yet to earn her cutie mark.

[Cue theme song]

There was a table set up for dinner. You name the apple treat, it was there. Big Macintosh took some food and ate it as he hadn't eaten in years.

Applejack noticed this, and swallowed her apple fritter before speaking.

"Whoa, hey now, Big brother! I know we apple bucked all day and you're probably hungry, but we don't need you choking."

Apple Bloom was shocked at her sister's words.

"_Probably_ hungry?! Look at how he was eatin'!"

Granny Smith glared at Apple Bloom, and began to rub Big Macintosh's head in circles while he was eating and telling him soothing things, causing a silly grin to appear on his face.

The small family continued their meal in silence. Once everyone was finished eating and clearing the table, Big Macintosh excused himself to his room for a nap, buying AppleJack time to fill Granny Smith in on a plan she has for her brother's birthday party.

**So? What do you think AJ is planning? Only one way to find out! Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Applejack's idea

**'Sup guys. Had writers block for a while. Here ya go.**

Chapter 2

Applejack waited 'till Big Mac was sound asleep to make her move.

She saw Apple Bloom doing her math homework.

"Apple Bloom?"

The aforementioned filly stopped what she was doing and responded to her name with a turn of her head.

"Know where Granny went?"

Apple Bloom shook her head, and got back to her homework.

Just then, Granny Smith heard her elder granddaughter call her name, and entered the living room.

"Granny's here, sugar cube. Whatta ya need me for?"

"You know how it's Big Mac's birthday in a few days?"

"Uh huh. 14 to be exact. I still can't believe he's turning 23."

"Me neither, Granny."

"Do you have anything planned for him?"

"I do, now that you ask. I was thinking of throwing him a surprise party."

Both Apple Bloom and Granny Smith's jaws hit the floor. Big Macintosh had never been thrown a surprise party in his life!

However, Granny Smith was thrown a surprise party for her Sweet 16, and had her doubts.

"Applejack, I know you want your brother to really enjoy his birthday, but throwing him a surprise party might not be the way to go."

Apple Bloom was confused.

"What do you mean, Granny? Big Mac's never had a surprise party, _ever_!"

"Let me tell you girls a story….."


	3. Granny's Story

Chapter 3

Granny Smith sat in her rocker with Apple Bloom on her knee, and AJ on the floor.

She made sure she had both her granddaughter's attention before beginning.

**FLASHBACK- GRANNY'S POV**

"_I was actually not much younger than you, AppleJack. I had mentioned to my friends that I had never been thrown a surprise party before. This made them want to change that."_

"_I could tell something was fishy about them, but whenever I questioned it, they'd change the subject! This happened for a few weeks."_

The scene shows Granny's friends preparing for a party.

"_Then, my birthday had rolled around. My friends blindfolded me, and brought me somewhere. I was told to take the blindfold off, and when I did, my jaw hit the floor!"_

This scene now portrays a shocked younger Granny Smith observing the room.

"_The place was decorated just the way I would've wanted it, down to the very last detail!"_

The party had begun now that the guest of honour had arrived.

"_We played games, danced, sang songs, and then, we watched Granny's favourite movie!"_

Granny and her friends had all fallen asleep watching The Sound of Music. Their parents are now seen picking their children up (literally) and taking them home.

"_That birthday was by far the best one of my life!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**


	4. Granny's Story Pt 2

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting, but my books come first. **

Chapter 4

"Whoo-eee, Granny Smith!" AppleBloom exclaimed. "That sounded like a lot of fun!"

"I'm with AJ, Granny." Applejack agreed. "You probably have _tons_ of photos!"

"You bet your cutie mark! Granny's gonna get 'em."

Granny returned moments later with the Apple family scrapbook. She sat on the floor so Applejack could see, and AppleBloom was swept into the air by Applejack, and placed on the aforementioned mare's lap.

Granny opened the album, and there were pictures of Granny and all of her times having the time of their lives. Then, she drew her granddaughter's attention to a photo in particular. It was a photo of her blowing out her candles.

"Got 'em all in one shot!" Granny explained.

AppleBloom and Applejack shared a look of delight. They both knew that blowing all your birthday candles out on the first blow was good luck.

"When did your good luck come, Granny?"

"Well, Applejack, it all started around the socialising part of the gathering…."

_Everypony was enjoying themselves at Granny's party, either catching up with each other, having casual conversations, or talking about the drama they were caught up in. _

_Granny was just walking to the cider, thirsty from all the fun she was having so far. Before she could get a cup, however, she felt a hoof pulling her somewhere. _

"_Little warning would have been nice, Autumn!"_

_Autumn Withers was an Earth pony with a dark red coat, an orange mane, blue eyes, and an autumn leaf for a cutie mark. She was best friends with Granny Smith. _

"_I know, but I there's somepony I know who's been DYING to meet you!"_

"_Did they show their muzzle?"_

"_Yeah, hang on."_

"_APRICOT!"_

"_YEAH?"_

"_I GOT HER!"_

_Apricot was able, with some difficulty, to make his way over to the mare in question. He has a mane that would remind one of wood. His coat is fiery red, like his temper, and his eyes are a beautiful emerald green. His cutie mark is a mug of apple cider._

"_See, your grandfather was a friend of one of my friends. He had come to the party because my friends were putting in good words for me, and wanted to make my acquaintance." _

"Your friends basically set you up with Granpappy Apricot!" Applejack gasped.

AppleBloom looked confused, not knowing what setting one up was.

Applejack noticed her expression, and narrowed her eyes.

"You should know what that is. You and your friends tried to do it to Cheerilee after finding out she was single!"

Granny, after sending a dirty look in Applejack's direction, began to explain.

"Setting somepony up, dearie, is basically when you find somepony for another pony, based on their character, and then try to get them to start dating."

AppleBloom gasped. This was, spare a few details, verbatim* what her and her fellow Crusaders had done to their teacher!

"Now, where was I?" Granny questioned.

"Uh, Granpappy Apricot?" AppleBloom reminded.

"Oh, yes, Thank you, AppleBloom!"

"_After Autumn introduced me to Apricot, she left us to get to know each other. It was kind of awkward at first, more so for me,but we were teenagers, so nopony could blame us."_

_Neither Apricot nor Granny could start the conversation. They were too busy staring at the wall, the refreshments, or counting how many nails were in the ceiling. Autumn saw that her best and close friend were having a hard time conversing, and finally decided to do something about it._

"_How about playing some good old 2 truths and a lie?" Autumn proposed._

_Granny didn't like that game very much, despite being the best guesser. She prefers the truth over mendacities, but neither she nor Apricot had anything better to do._

_Granny knew that the conversation was not progressing, and would continue to do so unless they played the game. _

_Granny sighed. "Fine, we'll give it a try." _

_So Granny and Apricot thought of 3 facts. None very personal, of course, because both ponies only knew each other for 15 minutes. _

" _I got it." Apricot said at last._

"_Let's hear 'em" Granny responded. _

"_I was teased for being scrawny, __I got my cutie mark after winning a drinking contest__, I have my mother's eyes." _

_Granny thought about it._

_Then, she had the answer._

"_The second one!"_

_Apricot was slack jawed after hearing this. _

_Autumn as well, for Granny had justed shaved 5 seconds off her record!_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I can tell when somepony's lying. Now here are my facts."_

"_I was the first to earn my cutie mark*, _ _This party was a pleasant surprise for me, I really like apple cider."_

"_Uh, second one?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_third one?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_I guess that just leaves the first one."_

"_Yep! It was the opposite for me. I baked my first pie when it happened."* _

"_I was one of the first, but for selling cider, not drinking it."_

"_Uh, do we go to the same school?" Granny asked_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then let's exchange addresses, and meet up sometime!"_

"_Sounds good to me!"_

_So they did just that, and enjoyed the rest of the party together. _

_*Explanations_

Verbatim is word for word in Latin

This is proven a lie in S1E12 when Applejack mentions to AppleBloom that herself, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh were the last to earn their cutie marks. 


	5. Pinkie Pie

Chapter 5

After hearing the story of how Granny Smith met her Grandfather, Apple Bloom was bursting with questions. However, the Element of Honesty was working to make her elder brother's birthday unforgettable.

"Big Mac obviously likes music, being a member of the Ponytones."

The Ponytones are a quintet which perform in concerts. As aforementioned by Applejack, Big Macintosh is a member, being its bass singer, which isn't surprising if you take his deep voice into account.

It was while Granny was answering her little sister's multitudinous questions, that Applejack took it upon herself to plan Big Mac's birthday party, with the help of her friends.

Applejack first visited Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville's best bakery, where she was hoping to find not only an idea for Big Mac's cake, but her friend Pinkie Pie.

Pinkamena Diane 'Pinkie' Pie is an Earth Pony well renown for her being the Element of Laughter, but, more for her extravagant parties. She is light pink, has a hot pink curly mane and tail, sky blue eyes, and 3 balloons for a cutie mark. She is also very optimistic, having a literal spring in her step, as she bounces wherever she goes.

Applejack entered the bakery, the bell hanging over the door ringing to announce her presence.

"Be there in a minute!"

Applejack recognized the high pitched voice. It was none other than Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie walked over to the counter.

"Good morning! Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, how may I be of *gasp*"

To say that Pinkie was excited to see the farmhoof after being out of town for the weekend was a major understatement.

She jumped over the counter, and tackled Applejack to the ground, hugging her furiously.

"I'm SO excited to see you! How've you been?"

Pushing the party pony off of her, and getting to her feet, Applejack explained why she was here.

"You know Big Mac, my older brother?"

Pinkie nodded.

"Well, he turns 23 in a couple weeks, and I was wondering if you could help me out with the-"

" I'd LOVE to help you plan the party!"

"Okay, then..."

Sometimes, Pinkie can be a little TOO hyper, and now was one of those times.

After letting Pinkie know how she could help, the Element of Laughter got to work on the baked goods, with no cost to Applejack.

Once they were done, the baked goods were boxed up by Pinkie, and placed in Applejack's cart. The girls then agreed to meet up somewhere with the rest of the gang and start planning.

Applejack checked 'baked goods' and 'find a party planner' off her list, titled, 'Big Mac's Surprise Party.'

She then set her sights for the Carousel Boutique, where another of her good friends lives.


	6. Rarity

**Just so you guys know, I typed both this chapter and the previous one on my new iPad, so if there are any mistakes, blame it on the fact that although I received it and a keyboard on my Confirmation Day, (May 31) I still don't quite have the hang of typing on it.**

Chapter 6

Applejack arrived at her destination, a boutique almost as beautiful as the unicorn who ran it.

Rarity Belle is an excellent fashion designer, and the Element of Generosity. She has a beautiful light grey coat, curly indigo hair and a matching tail, moderate azure eyes, and her horn turns light cornflower blue when using her magic. She lives with her little sister Sweetie Belle, and her cat Opalescence. Her cutie mark is 3 blue diamonds.

Applejack knocked on the door. She then heard a voice.

"Sweetie Belle, be a dear and answer the door."

"Alright." A little voice sighed, and used her pale light greyish sap green aura to unlock the door. Her reluctance soon turned into delight, however, as she saw who was at the door.

"Hi, Applejack! What brings you here?"

Sweetie Belle is a unicorn, like her big sister. Their coat colours are the same, but Sweetie Belle's mane is greyish mulberry with light greyish rose streaks. Her eyes are pale light greyish harlequin and her horn turns pale light sap green when using her magic.

"I actually need to talk to your big sister, if you don't mind."

"Hang on."

"RARITY!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's Applejack, she needs to talk to you!"

Rarity dropped what she was doing, and walked over to the door. Applejack noticed a few stray hairs, which she chalked up to being due to some stress.

The elder ponies went outside to talk, leaving Sweetie Belle some time to go crusading. However, she made sure that Rarity saw her leave, her older sister being stressed enough as it is.

Once the Elements of Honesty and Generosity could rest assured that Sweetie Belle was out of earshot, Applejack gave Rarity the reason for her arrival.

"It's Big Mac's birthday in a couple weeks, and I was wondering if you could perhaps design a new outfit for him and the rest of the gang to wear at his surprise party. Or, if that's too much trouble, you could always fix our Gala outfits."

Rarity took both options into consideration. She had an outfit that was 75% completed. She still had Big Mac's measurements from when she made his Ponytones uniform, but she wondered if they were still accurate. Rarity was considering making new dresses for her friends and for herself, but her latest masterpiece really milked her dry. Luckily though, she had enough fabric to fix the dresses that the Mane 6 had worn to the Grand Galloping Gala, the most elaborate event of the year of which they attended, and had a terrible experience.

"I've made my decision. I will repair the dresses. But first, I must ask you

something."

"Go ahead."

"Have his measurements changed from when I made his Ponytones uniform?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Don't worry, darling, I'll come up with an excuse to measure him, and get right to work!"

"Thanks, sugar cube. I knew I could count on you."

Applejack and Rarity embraced, and the Element of Honesty set off for the edge of town, where another good friend of hers lives.


	7. Fluttershy

Chapter 7

Applejack arrived at a cottage located just outside the Everfree forest, a forest where not even the bravest ponies dare trek, also where the friends had found the Necklaces and Tiara of Harmony.

She approached the cottage, and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!"

Applejack would know that voice anywhere. It was Fluttershy, the animal lover in her circle of friends.

Fluttershy is a Pegasus with a pale light grayish gold coat, moderate cyan eyes, and a long pale light greyish rose mane and matching tail. Her cutie mark is 3 pink butterflies. She unfortunately lives up to her name.

The door opened, and Fluttershy came out, holding her pet bunny Angel.

"Yes, Applejack?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my brother Big Mac's birthday party."

Fluttershy blushed at that name, having a crush on the red stallion.

"I suppose I'll come, if the rest of the girls are coming."

"Just have to invite Dash and Twilight, then we can start planning."

"Then in that case, I'd be honoured to come. Thank you Applejack."

"Aw, it's nothing, Sugarcube. See you later."

Applejack started to leave for town, but was hugged by Fluttershy. The farmer returned the favour, then kept on her way.

Fluttershy gasped.

"What is it, Fluttershy?"

"Didn't you mention still needing to invite Rainbow Dash?"

"I was planning on inviting Twi first, but if you want me to invite Dash now, I can get the hot air balloon."

"Oh, yes, of course! I can untie the anchors, and send you on your way!"

Applejack went into town, got the balloon, and returned.

She hopped in, got ready, and asked Fluttershy to untie the anchors.

Applejack felt the balloon ascend, and got ready to arrive in Cloudsdale, waving goodbye to Fluttershy.


	8. Rainbow Dash

Chapter 8

The balloon landed in Cloudsdale, home of the pegasi. Applejack jumped out, and began to look for Rainbow's mansion.

She found it after asking directions, (Rainbow Dash is pretty well known for the Sonic Rainboom that earned her and her friends their cutie marks, and for winning the Young Flyers competition years later, to name a few.)

Applejack stood in front of the house, picked up the knocker, and banged against the door 3 times.

"It's open!"

Applejack opened the door to discover Rainbow Dash sitting on the couch reading the latest Daring Do book.

Rainbow Dash is a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and magenta eyes. She is the Element of Loyalty. Her cutie mark is a cloud with a red, blue, and yellow thundercloud emerging from it. Pinkie Pie calls her Dashie. Her voice sometimes cracks.

"Sup, Applejack?"

"Dash, I was wondering if you could do a Sonic Rainboom at Big Mac's surprise party."

Rainbow gasped in delight, and flew up in the air as she spoke.

"That. would. be. AWESOME!"

Applejack had to cover Dash's mouth so as not to spoil the surprise.

"I think I made crystal clear that this is a SURPRISE party." She remarked, glaring at her fellow element.

Rainbow blushed, and settled down.

"Did you invite anypony else?"

Applejack gave Rainbow the order she invited her friends in.

"Pinkie and I agreed to meet somewhere with the rest of the girls to start planning."

Rainbow let this sink in before continuing.

"You said you spoke to Rarity. Is she gonna make us new dresses?"

"I suggested that, but she has some jobs at the moment."

"And you also spoke to Pinkie. Did you guys even agree on a meeting spot?"

"Not yet, but I know for absolute certain that the party will take place at either Sugarcube Corner or the barn. Another thing I know for sure is that Rarity offered to fix our Gala dresses."

"Well, I guess that's okay."

"So, You coming?"

Rainbow nodded, and Applejack returned to Ponyville to invite the last guest and begin planning.


	9. Twilight Sparkle

**Hi, guys! I need some help choosing a venue for Big Mac's party. I don't know whether to host it in the barn or at Sugarcube Corner. Vote via review and whichever place is most mentioned will host the party. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

Applejack headed for the Golden Oaks Library upon returning to Ponyville to invite the last guest and begin planning.

She knocked on the door, and a light raspberry aura answered it.

There, reading one of her favourite books, was Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle is a light purple alicorn, a pony with the wings of a Pegasus, and the horn of a unicorn who is the Element of Magic and the leader of the Mane 6.(She was born the latter.) she has a straight indigo mane and tail both with a lighter purple streak, and a hot pink one. Her cutie mark is a 6 pointed star with a smaller one behind it and 5 even smaller ones surrounding it. The bigger star represents herself, while the smaller ones represent her best friends.

Twilight used her magic to mark her page and place the book down.

"Hey, Applejack! How can I help you?"

"Big Mac turns 23 in a couple weeks, and I was hoping you'd help out with his surprise party."

This made Twilight very happy. She had never thrown a surprise party before, and now she was being given a chance to help!

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'd LOVE to!"

"I know you're excited, Sugarcube, but try to keep it in."

"Did you invite the others yet?"

Applejack explained everything that happened up until now, and that they were having a meeting to plan the party.

Twilight agreed to come, and Applejack walked with her to Sugarcube Corner.


	10. Preparations

**Well, guys, I've finally decided! It's taking place at Sugarcube Corner!**

Chapter 10

There in Pinkie Pie's bedroom in Sugarcube Corner were Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and her pet alligator Gummy.

Applejack knocked on the door, and Pinkie opened it.

"Hi, Applejack! Ooh, you brought Twilight! Come in!"

Some of the ponies were sitting on Pinkie's bed, while the others were sitting on beanbag chairs.

Applejack sat on the floor, and Twilight sat on a beanbag.

Pinkie was on her bed, with a whiteboard and markers. She had 'Big Mac's Birthday Party' written at the top, and some categories underneath.

"So, Applejack, what do you have planned?"

Everything was set. Now, all Applejack had to do was find a way to keep Big Mac none the wiser.

Only one way to find out where this is going!


	11. Close Call

Chapter 11

Applejack went back to the farm where Big Mac, who had woken 8 chapters ago, was happily working on the farm while Apple Bloom was playing with her friends.

Luckily Pinkie Pie had suggested hiding the party things in a barrel, so Big Mac wouldn't suspect a thing.

Well, except the goofy grin on his sister's face.

She entered the Sweet Apple homestead and went to the fridge to grab herself a snack.

Granny Smith was crocheting in the living room, and noticed her elder granddaughter's giddy expression.

"You made a lot of money, didn't you, Applejack?" Granny asked, winking at 'money.'

"Yes, ma'am! An entire barrel!" Applejack replied, winking at 'barrel.'

Applejack finished eating, then spoke.

"I'm gonna go 'sort the money' now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all!"

Applejack went upstairs just as Big Mac was coming in for a drink.

He turned the sink on, and began to lick the water like a dog.

Once we was satisfied, he wiped his mouth and got back to work.

Meanwhile, upstairs in her bedroom, Applejack was placing the barrel in her closet, thanking Celestia that it was built wide enough to hold one.

Once she was satisfied that it was hidden from view, she went back downstairs to help Big Mac with the rest of the chores.


	12. Lost in Thought

**Hey again! I know what Pinkie says here is a bit of a non sequitur to the previous chapters, but it'll make sense later on.**

Chapter 12

Applejack woke up the next morning, ready to face the day. She took a shower, brushed her mane, put her father's Stetson on, and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Big Macintosh was in the kitchen making breakfast while Apple Bloom sat at the table, her bag under her chair. Granny was still asleep, too old to be doing the chores her grandchildren do.

Breakfast was served. Bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, you name it.

Applejack and Apple Bloom thanked their brother before digging in.

Apple Bloom cleared her plate first, anxious to get to school on time.

"Bye Applejack! Bye Big Mac! I'm off to school!"

"Bye!" Her siblings responded in unison.

Applejack cleared her plate and after thanking Big Mac again, she went outside to start working.

Applejack finished work WAY ahead of schedule, allowing her to go to Sugarcube Corner to make sure the preparations were going smoothly. It was her brother's party, after all.

She arrived, and after greeting the Cakes and playing with their babies, she looked for Pinkie Pie.

After being unsuccessful, she decided to check the party store.

A bell above the door signalled her arrival, not only catching the proprietor's attention, but the Element of Laughter's as well.

"Oh, hi, Applejack! What brings you here?"

The orange pony took her friend outside.

"How're preparations going?"

"Just fine! I invited everypony else, and, as you can tell, we ran out of party favours, so I came here to pick up more!"

"You mind if I take a gander at what you bought?"

Pinkie placed one of her bags down, and she and Applejack grabbed a handle, and gently pulled it open.

The party favours were designed especially for Big Macintosh. They were all green and red, and some even had Big Mac's cutie mark on them.

Applejack was floored. Big Mac was going to LOVE his favours.

"B-but how did you...?"

"The guy running the Joke shop is on the guest list, and he knows it's a surprise, so he delivers the party things to the Corner in discreet boxes. This time, though, he thought it would be safer for me to pick them up myself." Pinkie had paused after boxes to show her friend one of the cake boxes the party things were delivered in.

Applejack was now twice as shocked as she was before. Sure, this explained why the bag looked like one of the ones from the marketplace, but how could Pinkie have such a well thought out plan in place for the party things?! This was a plan she was expecting Twilight to think of.

"You were expecting Twilight to suggest this, weren't you, Applejack?"

The farmer remained silent, too shocked to speak, which the Element of Laughter took as a yes.

"Well, she didn't!" Pinkie singsonged. "I thought of it all by myself! You see, I have ALOT of experience with surprise parties, and I buy the supplies at the same place every time, it all works out PERFECTLY!"

Applejack bid farewell to Pinkie, and set up her apple stand.

Meanwhile, her thoughts drifted. She was daydreaming about Big Mac's birthday and how perfect it was, reminding her that she hadn't got a gift for him yet. The birthday boy had just started opening his presents when she was brought out of her reverie by a blue unicorn stallion using his golden aura to drop some coins on her stand while putting the apples into his saddlebag.

She counted the money, and found it to be exact price.

She put the money in the barrel next to her (She had labeled the one she is using to hide the party things.) and waited for another customer.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was putting the party favours in a super secret hiding place that not even the Cakes knew of. Partly because it was discovered accidentally. She only uses this spot for surprise party things, and is VERY inconspicuous. Once the party things were hidden, Pinkie manned the counter while the Cakes tended to their children.

**Sorry this chapter was so abrupt, couldn't think of anything**!


	13. Gifts

Chapter 13

Applejack was taking a stroll through the marketplace, wondering what she should get for her brother.

She knew that his plow was a rusty clunker, but she didn't have the money to get him a new one.

She thought for a minute, then had an idea.

"Oh! The girls and I could pool our bits, and buy the plow together!"

Meanwhile, Rarity had repaired half of the dresses, and was going to get Big Macintosh.

She trotted up to Sweet Apple Acres, and knocked on the farmhouse door.

Who to answer the door then the red stallion himself?

"Howdy there, Miss Rarity. What can I do for ya'll today?"

"I just want to make sure your uniform fits. You see, we have a show in 2 weeks, and it would be simply horrid if you had to wear your yoke on stage!"

Big Mac chuckled. Rarity was known for being a bit of a drama queen.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Big Mac went upstairs, grabbed his uniform, and came back down. Rarity led the way to her Boutique.

"Funny you should mention our show being in 2 weeks, Miss Rarity, because my birthday's in that same time."

"That's what the others said, darling."

They arrived at their destination during Rarity's sentence, and the white unicorn opened the door.

Rarity entered first due to Big Mac's insistence.

Once they were both inside, the yoke was levitated off of Big Mac, and Rarity began measuring.

"Other then more muscle, your measurements really haven't changed!"

"Well, Granny doesn't really let us eat junk food."

"I see her reasoning. That garbage ruins your figure!"

Big Mac looked around, and then whispered into Rarity's ear.

"I sneak it in when Granny grocery shops. Don't tell her or my sisters."

Rarity giggled.

"You have my word."

Big Mac left, and Rarity got to work on designing his suit.

Pinkie was putting the final touches on Big Mac's cake when she ran out of frosting.

"Oopsie! Better grab some more!"

Pinkie did just that, and got back to work.

The cake completed, she boxed it up and put it in the fridge with a sticky note saying not to eat it.

Having got the cake out of the way, Pinkie went upstairs to play with Gummy.

Twilight was picking which book to give to Big Mac. She knew he liked astrophysics, but didn't know which book he hadn't read yet!

Then, she remembered that she had received a new book that on astrophysics that hasn't been read yet!

Twilight read the book, then put a red bow on it.

Meanwhile, Applejack had convinced her friends to gather in the barn to talk about something.

"I can't thank you girls enough for helping me with this, but I was wondering that since Big Mac needs a new plow and I don't have the money, we could combine our bits and buy it together."

Her friends agreed, much to Applejack's delight.

"We had a feeling you were going to buy Big Macintosh a new plow, so all our gifts are from home." Twilight explained, prompting her friends to show off their presents.

Rainbow had the 4th Daring Do book, Rarity said the suit was her gift, Twilight had a book on astrophysics, Pinkie said the party was her gift, and Fluttershy said she was giving him one of her animals.

"But it'll be his choice, because I want to make sure he loves his new friend."

Applejack smiled, satisfied that everything would go as planned.


	14. A Perfect Fit!

Surprise-Chapter 14

**Last story update of 2015! It honestly feels so good to get back into the swing of things after a long hiatus. :) Sorry if I'm a little rusty, I havent written anything all Christmas break! By the way, Christmas break ends January 4th so I might be slower from then on.**

Rarity took her glasses off and sighed in relief. The repairs on the dresses she and her best friends had worn to the Grand Galloping Gala were finally complete.

The white unicorn removed her dress from its mannequin and tried it on.

Thankfully, Rarity's dress fit her like a glove.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

Rarity answered the door and let Spike in.

"Hello, Spikey-Wikey! What brings you here?"

_"Rarity looks beautiful!" _Spike thought.

Spike makes sure no one was eavesdropping before answering the fashionista's question.

"Well, Twilight was wondering how the repairs on her dress are going." Spike responded, staring at Rarity lovingly the whole time.

"The repairs are complete, actually!"

Rarity puts Twilight's dress in a special bag and gives it to Spike.

"Thanks Rarity!" Spike says.

"You're welcome, darling!" Rarity replies.

Spike goes home with the dress.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Twilight was organizing the books in her room when Spike entered.

"Twilight, I'm home! And I have your dress!" Spike said.

Twilight casted a teleportation spell to get to Spike.

"Thanks, Spike! I'll go make sure it still fits!"

"You're welcome, Twi!" Spike beamed. He loved helping his best friend.

Twilight teleported back to her room to try the dress on.

It was a little too big, even including the accomodations that had to be made for her wings, but she could ask Rarity to fix it later.

Twilight teleported back to the main foyer.

"How does it fit, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"It was a little big, even if you take into account the accomodations that had to be made for my new wings, but Rarity can always fix that later. For now, let's go to Sweet Apple Acres to check on the preparations for Big Mac's surprise party."

Fluttershy was on a grocery run-She carried a saddlebag full of bits on her back and there was the grocery list that Angel drew her carefully attached to her wing along with a marker to check things off as she went.

The kind pegasus decides to look over the list first in case there is anything that needs to be added or omitted.

"Apples, carrots, lettuce, honey, oregano, chamomile tea, and finally, new pots and pans."

Fluttershy added milk, butter, cheese, and yogurt to the list, and, having purchased it yesterday, omits chamomile tea.

Halfway through her grocery shopping, Fluttershy saw Rarity in line to buy honey.

Fluttershy greeted her with a hug.

"Hello, Fluttershy, dear! Your dress is fully repaired! Would you like to bring it home?" Rarity offered.

"Thank you, Rarity! I'd love to take it home! Was repairing my dress too much trouble?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not at all, darling! Have you seen Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, or Rainbow Dash, lately?" Rarity questioned.

Fluttershy shook her head.

"They're probably helping Applejack with 'chores.'" Fluttershy guessed.

"Thank you, darling, I'll go check the farm after my grocery shopping!" Rarity said.

"Anything to help a friend, Rarity." Fluttershy responded.

The girls hugged and finished their grocery shopping.


End file.
